


Tell Me More

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out, you're propositioned by a certain someone. Will he accept your refusal? And what will happen then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me More

**Author's Note:**

> So.... A long, long time ago I said to myself "You're never going to write real person fic because that's just pathetic and slightly creepy". Well. Best laid plans, and all that.  
> At least it got me writing again?

The moon has risen over London by the time Tom’s car pulls up in front of your house. It’s been a lovely evening – dinner and a show, good conversation peppered with innocent enough touching. Your third date, and you don’t want to rush into things, even though you’ve known each other for a while. You have a family to think about, kids, so when you both arrive at the front door and Tom’s hand glides up your leg, slowly pushing up the edge of your skirt, and he asks, “Want me to come upstairs?”, you’re facing a real dilemma.

“I’d love you to,” you say with a sigh, stepping up to him and sliding your arms around his waist. “There’s really nothing I’d like more right now.” He pulls you closer, and your breasts are pushed against his chest. His eyes flicker downwards, his lips part. Your eyes close as you feel him twitch against your belly, and you make a sound that’s half hum and half moan as he leans down and noses your ear, breath hot against your neck. But as much as you want this, you have to stop. And so, with a sigh, you pull back a bit, catching his eye.

He looks wonderful, lips parted like that, slightly breathless, pupils dilated. Damn being a grown-up and having to make grown-up decisions. “I’d really, really like that. I want to take you upstairs with me, put you in my bed and ride you so hard it’d make your eyes cross,” and damn if his eyes don’t fall closed at the image and he pulls you against him again, “but I really can’t.”

He groans at that, burying his face in your hair. “Why? I respect that, of course, but still…” His hands wander down your back, grabbing your buttocks, and pulls you flush against his now hard to ignore erection.

You groan into his shirt at the feeling, at the unspoken promise. “I have to think about my kids.” His left hand wanders to your front, finding your nipple and pinching it lightly, and you gasp. “That’s really not fair.”

He laughs, pulling back slightly. “No, I suppose not.” Nevertheless, he keeps up with the pinching, his other hand going back to the small of your back, holding you steady. “You were saying?”

Your legs are turning to jelly and your train of thought has kind of gotten away from you, even more so when he leans down and licks a trail up your neck, up to your ear, softly biting your earlobe. But then a taxi drives past, honking, and you realise that you’re practically humping him on the sidewalk. So, however reluctantly, you pull back. “Tom, seriously. I can’t. Not tonight.”

He sighs against your neck, making you shiver. “I understand, darling. Really.”

You kiss his cheek, lingering, enjoying how his slight stubble feels against your skin. “Thank you. It’s just… I have to be careful. I mean, you’re… you, and I can’t end up in the papers as some girl you had a one-nighter with. No matter how much I want to screw your brains out.” You reach down at that, sliding the back of your hand over his erection, and his head falls back with a moan. “So instead, I’ll be coy, kiss you goodnight,” you stand on tip-toe, softly kissing him, pulling back when he leans into you for more, “say ‘thank you for a lovely evening, I hope we’ll repeat that sometime soon’, and then go upstairs to my bedroom to jerk off an obscene amount of times.”

He laughs at that. “Well, maybe we can do that together.”

You cock an eyebrow. “You’re not coming upstairs, mister. In no sense of the word.”

He smirks. “That’s not what I meant, darling.” He pulls out his phone, and then leans forward, whispering in your ear, “Would you let me listen when you come all over your hand?”

You groan, your arousal twisting in your belly. “That sounds like a plan.” Now you actually grab him, rubbing him through his trousers, and just when he starts humping into your palm, you turn away and open the door. “Call me, lover boy. I’ll be waiting.” And with a wink, you close the door behind you.

Once inside, you lean against the door, breathing heavily. There’s a delicious throbbing between your legs, your nipples hard little peaks. Silence outside for a moment, and then Tom’s footsteps, receding as he walks back to his car.

You hurry upstairs, unlocking the door to your flat, and toss your bag and coat in the general direction of the coat rack. The babysitter has fallen asleep in front of the TV, so you wake her, slightly more roughly than strictly necessary. When she tells you about the evening, you’re only half listening, mostly because you can feel your panties starting to stick to your skin, so you quickly pay her and shoo her out the door.

You all but run to your bedroom, shedding clothes on the way, and you realise that this is more fun than you’ve had in ages. Most guys, when told ‘no’, did not take it so well and usually stormed off in a huff, leaving you to contemplate maybe staying single forever. Not Tom, though. It shouldn’t surprise you, but maybe dating has jaded you.

You push those thoughts from your mind as you hop into bed, naked now except for your favourite black panties. A pleasant sense of anticipation has grabbed hold of you, and you stare at your phone on the bedside table, willing it to ring, as you hands glide over your breasts, softly tugging your hard nipples. Then you reach down, brushing a finger over your cloth-covered clitoris, and a wicked thought enters your head. You get out of bed again, shimmying out of your panties and draping them over the lamp on your dresser. Grabbing your phone, you take a picture and send it to Tom. Ready and waiting…, you write.

Two minutes later, your phone rings. You heart beating in your throat, you answer. “Hello?”

“Are you trying to kill me, love?” He’s practically growling, the sound of his voice sending delicious bolts of lightning through your core. “I nearly fell down the stairs.”

You smile, putting him on speaker so you can have your hands free. “Not my intention.” Again you stroke your hands over your breasts, your nipples digging into your palms, and you moan.

“God, darling…” You can hear the ruffle of clothes being moved, and then he’s humming into the phone. “What I’d give to see you now.”

“Would you now.” You tug at your nipples, gasping. Then you move one hand down over your belly, making yourself shiver. “I’m sure you’d like what you’d see…” Your fingers slide through your curls, already damp, before reaching your clitoris, and the sound you make is downright wanton.

“Tell me what you’re doing.” His voice has become deliciously gravelly, making your toes curl.

You smile, softly rubbing yourself, gasping. “I showed you mine, now show me yours.”

Again, he growls. “I’m in my living room. I didn’t even have time to undress, I literally just sat on the sofa and pulled down my trousers.”

You hum at that image. “Ooh, that’s something I’d pay to see.”

He chuckles. “You could’ve gotten that for free, love.” A gasp, then. “I’d love to have you here with me now, between my legs, looking up at me…” You smirk, take two of your fingers into your mouth and suck on them, making sure it’s audible. He groans, the phone crackling for a moment as it slides over skin, and then he’s back, breathing heavily. “God, the things I want to do with you…”

Your other hand has slipped back between your legs, languidly rubbing yourself, fingers dipping between your folds every so often. You can just barely make out the sound of skin moving over skin, and you can picture him vividly, sitting there with has trousers around his ankles, slowly stroking himself as he listens to you. “Such as?”

“I want to bend you over the back of my sofa, holding your wrists behind your back as I fuck you. I want to have you on every conceivable surface in my house, and I want you to scream my name when you come.” Your breathing hitches at that, and you rub your clitoris more quickly, reaching down with your other hand to push a finger inside yourself. You gasp as the pressure builds, but it’s not enough, not nearly enough, so you flip onto your stomach, rubbing yourself against your palm as you add another finger, and ooh, that’s much better.

“You sound wonderful, darling. So shameless…” His breath quickens, and you add a third finger, groaning loudly. “Would you like it if I held your wrists like that, stop you from touching yourself while I fuck you?” You rut against your hands at that image, moaning more loudly, and you can hear the smirk in his voice when he speaks. “Yes, I think you’d like that. Maybe even more? Maybe if I tied you to the bed.”

“Oh yes,” you moan, moving quicker, crying out as the pressure builds even more, and Tom’s growling, “Yes, darling, let me hear you come,” and then you’re there, your orgasm making stars pop up before your eyes, and you keen into your phone as he gasps, “Yes, love, just like that.” He groans, a low, shuddering sound as he, too, orgasms, and you smile, sighing contentedly.

For a while you just listen as his breathing slowly evens out again. Your whole body feels heavy with satisfaction and fatigue, and you couldn’t move if your life depended on it. Then, he chuckles. “Well, this is messy.”

You laugh at that. “Oh, is it? That’s a shame.”

“Hm, yes, it is. Wish I had someone to clean it up…”

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it.” You pull your arms out from under yourself, rolling to your side. “This was a wonderful idea.”

“I rather enjoyed it myself.”

“Oh, really? I couldn’t tell over all the creepy heavy breathing.” He laughs. “I hope I’ll see you again soon.”

“So do I, darling.”

You can feel yourself drifting off now, sleep pulling you down. “Ugh, I need to sleep. Thank you, again. It was lovely. Good night.”

“Sweet dreams, love.”

And sweet dreams you have.

 

END


End file.
